Missed
by Noename
Summary: The dust had collected on the photo albums enough to make Hermione sneeze as she lifted one out of the box. She sat on the floor in her attic where she lived together with her husband, Ron...


The dust had collected on the photo albums enough to make Hermione sneeze as she lifted one out of the box. She sat on the floor in her attic where she lived together with her husband, Ron. The photos were of their days at Hogwarts that had been collected from various people and putten into a collection of leather bound albums.

She opened the cover and set eyes on the first photo. Her heart paused a moment, debating what to do. It settled for nostalgia and happiness instead of the tears that should've fell down her cheeks.

It was Harry, Ron and herself at Grimauld Place. Remus had taken it while the sat at the dinner table playing cards and laughing together. It was one of the rare happy moments that had happened in the house and she spiraled back to that day.

Thats what happened with each and every pictures until she reached one with Harry standing on the balcony with Draco Malfoy. They were holding hands and looking out over the lake, and finally, the tears fell.

It had been so long since it had happened. Seventh year, she could remember as clear as if it was playing out infront of her. Voldemort and Harry had been fighting, the last battle of the wizarding civil war. The only way to kill Voldemort, was the only way Voldemort could kill Harry. There had been a lot of green and gold light, and then Draco was calling out Harry's name.

Harry and Voldemort were both dead, cold and lifeless. Hermione couldn't move, she could feel Ron's arms around her, and feel his tears on her neck. She could still hear Draco's frantic voice, the bellowing of voices, the flashes of light. Noone bothered Ron and Hermione as they stood there, no fleeting Death Eater hurt them, no Auror told them to move or come with them.

Draco had been worse. Noone had seen him in years after the death of his boyfriend. It had been an odd relationship that noone had suspected. Draco was not the person everyone thought he was, and he refused to join Voldemort's ranks when it was brought up with his father. He was disowned and found beaten in an alley, after that there was peace between the two teenagers, and eventually love.

Hermione turned the page and traced her fingers on the muggle photo she had gotten of the two boys. Ron was behind them making faces while Draco and Harry were sitting on the couch smiling. A tear hit her hand softly and she closed her eyes.

Draco had locked himself up inside the Manor. His payments still reached out to the bill and tax collectors, but house elves always delivered it. He had inherited his father's and mother's money when they had been sent to Azkaban, along with Harry's when he died. He would have enough money till the death.

Hermione's eyes opened and she directed her attention to a photo of Sirius, Remus, and Harry sitting on the couch. Sirius and Remus were cuddling while Harry teased them about something. She laughed when she came across the next picture which was Sirius and Harry wrestling on the floor.

"Mione I'm home!" Ron called through the two story house. Hermione hastily shoved the album in the box and wiped away her tears. She grabbed the box and hefted it down the attic stares and quickly closed the door behind her.

"I'm in the bedroom." She replied, setting the box on their bed and emerging from the room to meet Ron's warm embrace. "I found the old albums," her voice was muffled against his chest.

Ron's face perked a bit but at the same time dropped, "really?" He moved away from her into the bedroom and she followed. He opened a different album and both sets of eyes fell upon Harry's face in a wide smile. The album was quickly closed and they left the room to go eat dinner without another word.

"Would you go get the mail?" Hermione asked Ron politely while putting some steak in the oven. Ron nodded and strolled into the hallway to pick up the post. He shuffled through it until his eyes fell upon one name. He paused in the kitchen doorway.

"Honey?" Ron stammered. Hermione looked up in worry and grabbed the letter from his hand, quickly she opened it and read it over, happiness reflecting through her face.

"Oh my god!" She screamed flinging herself into Ron's arms who swung her around laughing, not knowing what was so great.

"What'd he say?" Ron asked eagerly, Hermione was suprised to see Ron so excited about a letter from Draco Malfoy. He didn't hate him but they were never buddy buddy. Hermione smiled softly and handed him the letter.

"He wants to come over for dinner sometime." She stated taking out the tuna casserole from the oven but leaving the steaks in. Ron smiled widely and sat at the dinner table. They dished themselves up some casserole while they waited for the meat to finish. The conversation was light and there was very little, their minds occupied with thoughts of sorts.

Hermione chewed her food softly while staring off into space, "what if he came over right now?"

"Then he'd be here."

Hermione bounced up and quickly scribbled out a letter and sent the owl off on its way extra fast. She stored the casserole in the microwave to keep it hot and slid another steak into the oven. Ron grumpily moved infront of the t.v., dissapointed they'd have to wait more for the meal.

It seemed like an eternity in which Hermione and Ron cuddled, not paying attention to the telli. Pictures flashed through Hermione's mind of Sirius and Remus, Harry, Draco, the happy years. The pictures of her and Ron's wedding that had happened in their 7th year before the tragedy. The couple had had a hard time settling down after the death and couldn't get their minds to rest. Their worries for Draco, their heartbreak over their best friend's death.

And now tonight they might beable to settle it all finally. With a simple word they could fix themselves and their lives.

The doorbell rang and Hermione raced skidding through the kitchen, Ron right behind her. They opened the door and saw Draco Lucius Malfoy on their doorstep, looking back at them with an unsure smile.

"I missed you."

Fin


End file.
